My Heroes
by Finchelbow
Summary: AU!Finchel. Finn and Rachel never imagined they would find the love of their life in these conditions. Their lives are both about to change and they might not be prepared to it. Fireman!Finn and Broadway!Rachel. Rated M in case of Smut in later chapter.. Klaine involved just as Hummelberry, Blainchel and Pezberry friendship!
1. Saved from the fire

**AN:** Hey! So, here I am again with a new Finchel fanfiction. First I would like to apologize if there is typos, I am French and I may still make some mistakes even if I really am comfortable with English. Anyway, that's my life and I'm rambling… Uhm, I came up with this idea a little while ago but had some difficulty to start it. I'm posting the first short chapter to give you a good start to know how everything really started. Hope you'll enjoy.

I do not own glee or any characters!

* * *

It was hot. Really hot. All around her. And she couldn't move. The smoke all around her was so thick, she couldn't breathe. It felt like she was suffocating. She had tried to scream, to call for some help, but she felt like it was useless. And that's when she let it go, she couldn't fight it anymore, and she fainted. She was laying down there, on the cold floor of her kitchen, not conscious about anything anymore. Even the door getting broken didn't even "wake her up". So that's where he found her, and picked her up. He held her up easily against him; she was so small in his big arms. He was worried about the petite brunette, he hadn't even checked if she was still alive but he had that instinct that she was. He just didn't even think about checking it before, the only thing he'd been thinking about was to save that girl who was laying down on the floor, close to the flame. He didn't know either that there was someone left in the building, they all thought there was nobody left, but he was sure that he had heard someone calling. And he'd been right. That -rather beautiful- girl was still in her apartment. When he had carried her all the way down and outside the building, he brought her directly to the ambulance where they would take care of her. She was alive, and the fireman couldn't feel happier about it. It was a strange new feelings though, she was the very first on he had saved from the flame, and he would probably never be able to forget about her, especially because the second he heard her, he knew it was his role to take care of her and save her. He stayed around a bit, trying to hear few things about the girl's health. Apparently she was just unconscious; she hadn't been exposed too close to the fire to get burnt and neither in the smoke to really suffocate.  
"Finn! Come on! We need help back here with the fire!" he heard his co-worker call behind him. He hesitated a bit and started walking towards where he'd been called, but soon he returned to the Ambulance and stopped one of the guys there.  
"Uhm, excuse me… uh... where are you taking these people?" he asked feeling a bit embarrassed with his question. He wasn't supposed to care about it, I mean, yea you care about the persons you saved, but it's not like you're going to visit them to the hospital everyday afterward, because you have other things to care about when you're a fireman. But that girl was the first one he saved, and he really felt like bound to her.  
"New York Downtown hospital." the guy answered and Finn nodded, thanking the guy before leaving to help his co-workers. The fire was still pretty intense and soon enough he stopped thinking about the brunette, although she was still in a corner of his mind.

**AN:** So, hope it wasn't _too _short. Please review and tell me what you think for now! I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	2. I'm the one who saved you

**AN**: Hi! So here's the second chapter. I'm glad to see that you've been quite a lot (to me) to follow or favorite this story. This story is probably gonna be long. I don't really know yet how many chapters there will be, but I do know how it will go. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

I do not own glee!

* * *

Few days later, Finn had been really busy with his work, there had been a big car accident in the street of New York and another bigger fire has been declared. Some other things happened too so he didn't find the time to go to that hospital and ask about that girl he saved. Not that he didn't think about it, oh that was the complete contrary, he kept thinking about it, each time he was going to bed, she was in his mind, and he was wondering how she was doing, imagining she had woken up since the ambulance took her to the hospital. He wasn't working the next day, so he thought he would take the time to pass by the hospital and ask for some news. He wasn't living really close to it, but he didn't really mind, he just really wanted to know how she was doing. Although he could have just called, but he thought it would be better to go there, because maybe he could get to see her. Not that he absolutly wanted to talk to her though. He would feel too embarassed probably. Still, he drove off there that morning. He had parked his car in the parking lot and walked through the entry of the hospital. He went to the counter and waited for someone to show up. When someone did, he smiled slightly.  
"Hi! uhm, my name's Finn Hudson, uh..." he didn't really know how to ask since he didn't even know what was the girl's name.  
"I'm a fireman, and... I saved a girl the other day from a fire not that far from here... I'm sorry, I don't know her name... But I can describe her.. She's a petite brunette, uhm..." then he realized that was the only thing he could tell about her, he didn't see her eyes, neither really heard her voice... He's been looking down at his hands on the counter trying to remember something else but he heard the nurse trying to hide a giggle. His eyes shot up to look at the woman, feeling confused.  
"I'm sorry Mister, I just find really cute the way you're being. I perfectly know who you're talking about, and I think it's very kind of you to come here to visit her." she smiled at him but Finn shook his head  
"Oh, no no, I-I'm not here to visit her, I just would like to know how she's doing..." he bit his lip feeling a bit more awkward.  
"Oh come on, you really should go to see her; no one came to visit her yet... She is sort of freaking out actually, she only "woke up" this morning you know, and she couldn't remember what happened. That's why we're keeping her here. We thought that she hadn't any sequelae from the fire but we were just waiting for her to wake up. Since it needed three days for her to be conscious again and, that after all, she can't remember what happened, we got worried and put her under checks. She had a CT half and hour ago and we're still waiting for the doctors to tell us what's going on." Finn was listening carefully everything the nurse was saying. He'd been lucky to find that nurse, it seemed like she was one of the nurse on the case.  
"Like I said, no one came to see her... There was no one to call since we didn't know her identity before this morning since all she'd been wearing when she arrived there was her PJs." Finn nodded at that.  
"Yea... I found her on the floor of her kitchen... I didn't even know if she was still alive, I just picked her up and get her out as fast as possible... Inside of me I just knew she was…you know... Or at least, I wanted to believe in it." he said honestly, and the nurse just couldn't help but smile wider.  
"You know, you really should to go see her, she's kind of lost and doesn't believe that a part of her building has burnt. I think it could even be a good thing for you to go and talk to her, it will help her to realize..." she said looking and smiling at him nicely. He seemed to be a nice man to her, she knew he couldn't just say no. And she was right, Finn hesitated a bit, biting his lip, but finally accepted. The nurse couldn't help but smile triumphly before walking away from the counter and asking Finn to follow her.  
"I'll show you her room" she said as she started to walk in the hallway.  
"Thank you. Oh uhm, by the way, what's her name?" he asked a bit curiously, he's sort of been dying to know her name the second he had brought her to the ambulance and knew she was officially alive.  
"Oh, it's Rachel." she said and stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the button to call it.  
Finn smiled a bit and whispered to himself "Rachel..." He found it was a cute name, and it suits the girl perfectly or at least for what he could remember of her.  
They got in the elevator and the nurse pressed the third floor button. It was silent while the elevator brought them to the third floor and when the door opened, the nurse got out and Finn just followed. They walked a little bit and then stopped in front of a door, number 307 on it.  
"Here we are" the nurse said before knocking on the door. Finn took a deep breath, feeling more nervous than ever for no apparent reason when the nurse opened the door.  
"Hi Rachel, it's me, Santana, the nurse. You've have someone who came to see you." she said all smiling and Finn couldn't see the girl yet but when he walked further in the room, he finally spotted her and his jaw almost dropped. Even in the hospital's outifts, the brunette was really beautiful. He didn't even imagine her _that_ beautiful. He sure did see her face, but now her big brown eyes were opened, and were, by the way looking at him weirdly.  
"Who is it?" she said shyly after looking away from him.  
"He's the fireman who saved you." Santana said as she winked at Finn.  
"W-what? r-really" she said but still not looking back at Finn.  
"Yea really, but I'll let him introduce himself and explain you everything okay? I'll be back to bring you your lunch, if you need anything, you know you have that button next to your bed." she smiled wider at the girl and walked out. Finn couldn't help but feel awkward and so did Rachel. A silence took place for a bit before Finn finally decided to break it by clearing his throat. "So uhm, you're Rachel, right?" he bit his lips and walked closer to her bed, although he kept his distance, not wanting to scare her.  
"Y-yea..." she said in a tiny voice. She swallowed a bit before speaking again. "A-and you..?"  
"Oh, yeah sorry... i'm Finn, Finn Hudson." he said and stood in front of her bed.  
"S-so... you saved me?" she asked, still with a tiny voice. She must feel very embarassed, Finn thought.  
"Yea I did. There was this fire in your building, on your floor, my co-workers and I were about to leave the building because we thought there was no one left, but then I heard you. You were calling for help, but I'd been the only one who heard you... the other one didn't want to believe me... With their warning, I decided to still go to check, and I found you their, on the floor in, what I assumed was your kitchen.. I picked you up, because you were unconscious... And I carried you out of the building." he said, not realizing that he's been giving pretty much all the details even if she didn't ask for it. He looked up at her and she had this strange expression on her face which worried him.  
"Uh.. R-rachel... are you okay?" it felt weird at first to call her like that by her name since he barely knew her.  
Rachel moved slightly and finally looked at Finn and, for the first time, their eyes met, and the feeling was not even describable for both of them, it was so strange that they both looked away right away.  
"Yea... I'm okay… I just... I think I can remember... I had been getting ready to go to bed, and actually got in bed, but I couldn't find sleep, so I got up and walked out to my kitchen and there was all this smoke... I didn't know what was going on and I was freaking out... Oh my god... So it really happened... My apartment completly burnt!?" she asked, starting to panick again.  
"I... yea.. I'm sorry..." he said sincerly  
"Oh my..." she said under her breath and brought her hands to her head.*;. "T-that's terrible... All my stuffs were there and...they just…disappeared..."  
"I know... I'm sorry..." he said again and walked around the bed and softly brought a hand to stroke her arm. At first, she jumped because she hadn't seen him walking closer but then she just didn't say anything, she was almost crying about what she had just realized, and no one from her family didn't even came to visit her. They were probably too busy to even realize that she hasn't been giving any news for days now. That fireman, Finn, was the only one who seemed to care about how she was going, even though they didn't even know each other.  
Rachel tried to calm down; she didn't really want to embarass herself in front of that man that she barely knew. "T-thank you..." she whispered and earned a frown from a confused Finn.  
"For what?"  
"For everything... Saving me, checking on me, visiting me... T-that's very nice of you... You must have a lot of other things to do, but you're here, only for me... I..." she cleared her throat. "You know I'm doing good... You can go if you have other things to do you know..." she asked, even if inside of her she wish he would stay, she didn't like being alone, and it was boring to stay in that hospital room, she wanted to be back in her appartment and just lay on her couch and watch Funny Girl on her TV. But she couldn't, and Finn was probably the only entertainment she could get that day.  
"Oh don"t thank me, really, it's my job... And... You're sort of the first person I saved so… yeah..." he felt a bit awkward again, not knowing what to say really. "Oh... Well... I don't work today... I have nothing really to do, so it's fine... But if you want me to go, I will... I mean... Maybe you need sometimes to be alone and process the whole things..." he said sincerly, not wanting to be a bother.  
"No... I… actually I would prefer someone to be here.." she swallowed and blushed a bit.  
"Okay then, I'll stay." he nodded and smiled a bit at her.  
"Thanks." she whispered as she played with her own finger.  
"No problem." Finn said politly. Then he didn't really know what to do or say, but he needed to come with an idea quite soon because they would get quickly bored if he didn't.

**Note:** So, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews will be well accepted, it will probably motivate me to keep writing! ;) And thank you guys for reading


	3. Getting to know each other

**AN: **Hey! So here's the third chapter. It's even longer than the chapters before. I was inspired! Anyway, I'm sort of surprised to get so many followers or people favoriting this story, I wasn't expecting it, but it's great! It motivates me to write more :) Also, thank you for the really nice reviews!

I do not own Glee! Mister Ryan Murphy does.

* * *

Rachel was the one to break the silence. "I... it's gonna sound really cheesy and I'm sorry about it but... you're kind of my hero you know..." she blushed again.  
Finn couldn't help but smile. "That doesn't sound cheesy at all. I would actually take it as a compliment. Like I said, you're the first person I've saved, but that's probably because I'm a fireman for not a while..." he shrugged a little, but still with that goofy smile on his face, Rachel kind of liked that smile.  
"I...I feel sort of proud to be the first one you saved too, is that normal?" she asked, still that blush on her cheeks and Finn chuckled slightly.  
"I guess it is." he nodded and looked down a bit. He finally had an idea, it was simply, but it could be an entertainment for both of them. "Hey, since I'm "your hero", would you like to...uhm... learn some more about me? Like, you ask whichever question you want, and I will answer!" he looked at her, worried about whether she would like the idea or not.  
"Oh, yea that sounds interesting. But I'm so bad at asking questions like that.. I usually ask random things like "what's your favorite color" or "what's your favorite animal".." she said and giggled a bit, realizing how ridiculous that sounded.  
"Well, I can answer that! My favorite color is blue, and my favorite animal is... hmm...» he bit his inner cheek, trying to think about what answer he could give. "That is so random, but I really like dogs. I wish I could have one...»  
Rachel smiled at that. "Why don't you have one then?" she asked curiously.  
"Oh, I guess I wouldn't take care of him or her enough because of my work and everything, you know... And since I live alone in a little apartment, a dog would feel very lonely there…"  
"so, I take it as a hint that you may be single..?" she asked being curious still.  
Finn's eyes widen a bit, wondering why she was asking that. "uh, yea, yea I am. I don't really do dates either... I mean, not for now, I prefer focus on my work. But if ever an opportunity come up, I mean, why not." he answered feeling awkward again.  
"Oh, yeah, that's quite understandable. So you're a fireman… Since when?" she asked, knowing that he was the one who wanted her to ask questions.  
"Uhm, it makes a little bit less than a year I believe…" he thought about it a bit. "Yeah, 11 months exactly."

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Why did you become a fireman?" she asked, surprising herself by finding such intresting questions. Maybe it was being too curious. "If it's too personal, just tell me." she said straight afterward, biting her lip nervously.  
"Nah it's fine, this is actually a really good question. Uhm, how can I explain that? Since I was young, I've always wanted to help people, to be there for them…"  
"Be their hero like you are mine" she cut him off.  
"Sort of. You probably resumed it pretty well." he chuckled a bit before looking at her and watching her laugh with him. If someone would enter the room, they probably would think these two knew each other for quite a while, because they were getting along so well, it was kind of unbelievable.  
"If I was your parents, I would be so proud of my son…" she said biting her lip again, glancing down to her hands as she feels her cheeks burning again.  
Finn swallowed. "Thank you, that's very nice of you. My mom is proud of me, she keeps telling me that each time I call her, which means three times a week…" he chuckled at what he said, she would probably think he is still the little boy of his mother and he actually didn't really mind, because his mother was everything for him.  
But something was going wrong for Rachel, he said that his mom was proud but what about his father? "Wait… Your dad isn't proud?" she asked frowning a bit, looking back up at Finn to see his smile fade away. "O-oh I'm sorry, I'm being too curious again." she felt bad about that, maybe she has touched a sensitive subject.  
"No… it's fine…" he said as he looked around him to try and find something to sit on and went for the couch next to the window. "My...My dad died when I was a little boy. I can barely remember anything about him…" he said as he was looking down at his hands.  
Rachel put a hand on her mouth to prevent herself from gasping. She felt so bad that she has asked that question. Even if he said it was fine, she still felt bad and guilty about it. "I-I'm so sorry…" she muttered as she kept looking at him with sad eyes.  
"There's nothing to be sorry about, really. You know, being a fireman is also something that I've wanted to do because of my dad. He was a soldier, and, he died at war. He was my hero. And, ever since then, I've wanted to be a hero too but in another way. So I decided to be a fireman, and my mom has always been supportive with my choice, even if she's freaking out sometimes because she thinks something's going to happen to me. That's why I'm calling her that much every week." he said, not realizing that he was totally rambling.  
Rachel was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She almost felt the envy to cry, and she actually did have tears in her eyes. She just felt so touched by Finn's story. "I… I'm sure that, somewhere, up there, y-your dad is looking at you, and feeling so proud to be your father." she said as she looked at him and smiled reassuringly, hoping he would appreciate this. Although, when she saw his eyes shooting up to look right back at her, she felt that shiver down her spine. What was he thinking?  
"Y-you… Thank you Rachel. T-that's very nice of you. I mean… We barely know each other but… you're being very nice to me." he said sincerely, getting up to approach her bed. He could have notice the blush on her face, and he tried to hide his smirk, because it wasn't the moment, really, but he couldn't help. Fortunately, as he had stood up, Rachel had looked away.  
"Come on… Y-you're the nicest one here. I mean… you saved me, and then you came here to check on me, and you're even staying with me so that I won't be bored… It feels like you're my guardian angel…" she said and kept blushing, unable to stop it.  
"Oh please… I'm far from being a guardian angel. I mean, I'm far from being perfect… It's just that I kept thinking about you and wondering how you were doing. If I didn't come to see you, I would have struggle with my questions for too long. And I don't regret coming here. You are a really nice person, even though I don't know a lot about you, I can tell you are." he was totally being honest, because he felt like he should be true to her. Like she deserved it, even if he didn't really know why.  
"I don't regret you did either. It was nice to meet my hero." she finally looked back up at him and licked her lips. "You said you don't know a lot about me, but it's not too late to learn things about me. I've learned a lot about you; maybe it's time to change the roles. You ask questions and I answer." she asked shrugging slightly and looking at him with begging eyes, she wanted him to ask her question because she felt awkward about know a lot about him while he didn't know anything about her.  
Finn couldn't resist these eyes, and actually, he would gladly learn things about her. But there was a problem. "Oh yea that sounds really interesting but… I'm just like you, well actually you weren't that bad but I do be bad at questions…" he sighed, going back to sit on the couch.  
"Fine, then I'll just talk about me. But, I'm warning you, I easily start to ramble, so if I start bothering you because I'm saying too much, just... stop me. I won't be mad. Really." she bit her lip as Finn just nodded at her.  
"Okay. I will." He said smirking wide. He rested his chin on his hands as his elbows were resting against his knees. He was ready to listen to her.  
Rachel breathed deeply and started speaking. "So, my name's Rachel Berry, I was named after that Friends' character because my dads were big fans of that show. Yea, I did tell dads with an 's' because I have two gay dads. I've never seen my mother and probably never will, not that I mind, I'm perfectly fine with my fathers. Uhm... I'm 24. I'm a Broadway actress. Since I was little I've wanted to be on stage. I'm a Barbra worshipper, she's my idol. And that's sort of because of her that I've wanted to be on Broadway. I actually am in the West Side Story musical as Maria. Talking about it, I hope I'll get out of this hospital soon enough so that I won't lose my job. I still have to call my boss to tell him what happened. What else can I say…? Oh uh, my favorite color is pink... My favorite animal would be… horses…" she bit the inner of her cheek, not knowing what else to say. "I think that's pretty much what I can think about…" she said and shrugged, looking back at him to notice how intense his gaze was on her. She couldn't look away and they didn't move for what seemed to be an hour, but suddenly Finn looked away and chuckled.  
"That's already a lot. So... A Broadway actress huh? I didn't know I had saved a star." he smirked playfully.  
"Oh, I'm not a star. Even if I wish I was… I'm just getting more and more attention after each show." she bit her lip again.  
"I bet you are a really good performer and that someday, we'll see your name everywhere in the Broadway world. I'll make sure I'll go to see you on stage someday. I'm not that fond of Broadway musicals. I actually never went to see one… But I guess this will change soon enough."  
Rachel's eyebrows had shot up. "You're serious!? You never went to see a musical in Broadway!? What are you waiting for? If I could, I would bring you to see one right now… Your world will definitely change after you'll see one." she said and as she saw the look on his face, she starting laughing, and so did Finn.  
Suddenly, he looked towards the door and saw Santana standing there with, what he assumed, was Rachel's lunch. In the moment, he didn't know how to be so he jumped on his feet, like if he was pretending he wasn't laughing with Rachel previously, like if what he had just done was bad. He didn't really know why he acted like that; it was just automatic, maybe. Rachel was confused by Finn's changing attitude, so she looked in the way he was and saw Santana as well. There she started blushing hardly.  
"Sorry to interrupt…" Santana said, feeling the tension growing up in the room. "You two seemed to have fun..." she said smirking slightly.  
Rachel swallowed as her eyes were moving from Santana to Finn and then back to Santana to return to Finn. "Y-yea… Y...uhm... You were there for a while?"  
"Oh no, no. Just few minutes…" the nurse said, finding the situation actually quite funny, although she didn't know why they were reacting like that. "Hey, it's fine you know, I'm actually glad you two are getting along. I mean, you're the one who saved her, it would have been really sad if you hated each other…" she said smiling still and got closer to Rachel's bed and put the plate on the little table. "So, here's your lunch."  
The petite brunette smiled back "Thank you Santana."  
Finn didn't know what to do. Should he stay with her, and watch her eat? No... It would probably make her feel uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and watched the two women who suddenly turned to look both at him. "Uhm… I probably should get going… I mean… I don't want to bother you while you're eating. Also I should get something to eat too... I'm kind of hung-" His phone's ring cut him off. He frowned and took it out of his pocket, seeing it was his boss calling him. "Sorry, it's my boss, I gotta take the call." he said and rushed out of the room.  
Rachel and Santana didn't move for a while, wondering what was going on. After what he had said, Rachel was about to tell him that it wouldn't bother her at all for him to stay and Santana was also about to say that there was a canteen in the hospital and that he could get some food there if he wanted. But they didn't get the chance and they both wondered if he would get back in the room before leaving because they both assumed he would leave if his boss was calling him. The nurse looked down at a scared Rachel. "Hey, don't worry, I'm gonna go see what's going on, okay?" she said as she stroked Rachel's arm reassuringly. The brunette nodded and tried to smile a little.  
As Santana walked out, Finn was putting his phone back in his pocket and walking back towards the room. "Everything is okay?" she asked, worried.  
"Oh yea…" he started as he walked back into the room. "Look, I'm sorry Rachel but there's actually an emergency and they need help back there, so I have to go. Uh… I… I'll come back to check on you, see how things are going, okay? I even promise I will." Rachel was speechless, she didn't know what to say, and she just nodded as her eyes were locked on him.  
Finn waited a bit, thinking Rachel would say something, and he thought he didn't have enough time to just stand there and waiting for something so he just nodded back, smiled and waved at her before rushing out and to his car and he drove off as fast as he could towards where his boss was asking him to go, which meant in the opposite side of New York. Even though he tried to think about what was waiting him there, he couldn't help but feel a bit frustrate for being such an ass and leaving like that Rachel. He didn't even say goodbye properly, he just left. But he had promised that he would go back to see her, and Finn wasn't the kind to break his promises.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked! Please Review to tell me what you thought about this chapter! I can't wait for you to read and know what will happen next! :)


	4. Where are you?

**AN: **Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. It's a bit short, but don't worry, I'll post next chapter soon, in 2 or 3 days. I just need to get some suspense up! Enjoy! Also! There is a quite HUGE change. The nurse isn't named Santana anymore, it's Santana. And yes, Santana as the well-known character in Glee. It's just an idea that came up in my mind and so this change was very needed!

I do not own Glee!

* * *

Few days later, Finn had been so busy with his works, and again, he didn't have time to visit Rachel to the hospital. Although he's been thinking a lot about her, wondering how her CT had gone, if she was okay, if someone else came to see her. So many questions, but no time to get answers. Most of his time, he was spending it working, or sleeping, as simple as that sounded. When finally he got some times, it was too late.

That day, he had decided it was the day he would go see her, no matter what, he just needed to. He had just started his week of holidays, and he was dying to finally get answers. So he went to the hospital in the beginning of the afternoon, thinking that maybe they could even go take a walk. He had made it to the counter in the Hospital's hall and got to talk to a nurse who wasn't Santana.  
"Hi! I'm here for Rachel Berry" he said, now feeling confident about it, and also exciting to finally get to see her again. The nurse didn't seem to know about Rachel so Finn stared at her as she was looking through the fields.  
"I'm sorry; Ms Berry left the hospital yesterday. A CT didn't reveal anything and she could remember what happened. It was just the aftershock who made her forget. There was no reason for us to keep her."  
"S-she didn't leave any messages for me?" he swallowed hardly while looking intensely at the petite nurse. And she shook her head no.  
Finn couldn't believe it. How was that possible? How Rachel could have left already without a word?  
The nurse was about to leave when Finn stopped her "W-wait! I-Is Santana, the nurse, here?" he asked, his eyes filled with hope.  
The nurse made a sad face in pity. "I'm sorry, it's her day off…" she bit her lip and kept looking at the taller man.  
"Dammit…" he cursed under his breath. "C-could you tell her I came? And can I ask you when will she be working?" he said, still his eyes filled with hope. He really wanted to know if maybe Rachel had left something for him to Santana, because that was a possibility.  
The nurse sighed. "No, this is confidential..." she said and finally left, leaving Finn standing there all alone, and sad.  
There was no way he could find her now. She was gone, and he had nothing. So he went back -slowly- to his car, and drove back to his home.

As he was there, he crashed on his couch and tried to think about something to do, a solution to his –big- problem. It was only 3:30pm, so he had plenty of times to think about it.

10 minutes later, he decided that his best option was to just try and call the hospital everyday and he will probably end up getting Santana on the phone. She was the only one who Finn was sure that she could tell him where he could find Rachel. No matters if people who work in the hospital will get tired of his calls. If it would take 7 days to finally get her on the phone, then he will call 7 times. He was completely decided. He still had his promise. And he will get to see Rachel again.  
After making up his plans, he decided to just lay there in his couch and watch a movie. He was sort of feeling depressed though, because, after all this time, he still hadn't get to see Rachel. And thinking about all that, plus the exhausting days he previously had, and the boring movie, Finn fell asleep on his couch and only woke up the next morning at 8:00am.

**AN: **Haa I know, it's sad! Will Finn find a way to find Rachel? You'll know that in next chapters! I promise I'll update soon ;) Reviews will be well accepted! Thank you guys for reading this!


	5. A note for you

**AN: **Finally! Here you go with next chapter! Is Finn going to find Rachel yet? You'll get the answer just below! It's not a really big chapter though... I hope you'll still enjoy!

Warning: I Do not own Glee!

* * *

He couldn't wait anymore, it was 9:00am and he's been struggling against himself to not just call yet the hospital, but came a point where he couldn't resist anymore and picked his phone up, grabbed the telephone directory and searched for the hospital's number. As he got it, he composed it on his phone and called. It rang two times before someone picked up the phone on the other side. And he recognized her voice directly, it was her! IT WAS SANTANA! He couldn't help but feel so happy about that.  
"SANTANA! Is it really you?" he exclaimed not able to keep his excitement for himself. But he could feel the confusion on the other side. "Oh my... Sorry... it's Finn Hudson, you know, the fireman!" he quickly said afterward.  
There he heard her laugh. "I know it's you, silly. Why are you calling? And why do you seem so happy to get me on the phone?" she asked and he could even hear her smile. He knew that she exactly knew why he was calling.  
"I came to the hospital yesterday. And I learned that Rachel had gone…" he said sadly.  
"Mhmm. I know... But if you came here yesterday, why are you calling today?" she asked. She seemed to enjoy playing with him.  
"Come on Santana! You know why! I-I have no idea how or where to find her! And I made a promise! I can't break it… Please tell me where to find her!" he said almost begging her.  
He heard her giggle again. "If I could, I would tell her how you are actually begging me to get some information… Okay. Here's the thing, she left a note for you. I'll read it to you" she said sweetly.  
"Okay. Good. I'm listening." he said and waited to focus on what Santana was about to say, but after few seconds which seemed to be minutes for Finn, she still hadn't say anything. "SANTANA! Come on! Please stop playing with me!" he asked feeling a bit annoyed, even if he knew she was just making him wait because she knew how impatient he was being.  
"Okay, here's the thing:

_Hello Finn. I am sorry that I left the hospital before you got the chance to come back to visit me. Just after you left the other day, the doctor came by and told me that nothing was wrong, and that I could go back home the next day. I knew how busy you would be with your work, and I had no idea when you would get time to come there again. So I left this note for you.  
We both made promises. I feel like it's my fault if yours is sort of being broken. BUT, I don't want you to break it, and I also don't want that me leaving the hospital to be the reason of it. So if you don't want to break this promise either, I'll just leave you this, a promise that I also made, hoping you'll get the hint:  
Remember that thing which will change your life when you'll go there.  
I hope to see you soon, my hero.  
Rachel B._" Santana ended up with a little sniffle, Finn assumed she'd been moved by this note. He had to admit, he was feeling a bit that way himself too. Even though he wasn't the emotional type of guy, but this note… It just made him feel…special. But in a way, he was confused. That thing she said, it was suppose to be a hint, but he couldn't remember.  
"T-that's all? S-she didn't leave a number or anything…?" he said feeling even more depressed than he'd been the day before.  
Santana had cleared her throat before speaking. "N-no…"  
Finn sighed. How the hell would he remember this?  
"C-can you read again her "hint"?" he asked biting his lip, trying to focus on every words Santana would say.  
"_Remember that thing which will change your life when you'll go there_." she said again.  
Then it clicked. Of course, it must have been that, it was just so obvious! Why hadn't he been thinking about it before?  
"BROADWAY!" he exclaimed feeling suddenly so happy.  
Santana was totally confused. "Huh?"  
"Rachel! She works in Broadway! She's in that musical... uhm… damn! I know the name... I'm sure I have it there somewhere in my head…" he said and then kept quiet for a bit trying to remember. "West Side Story! Yes! S-she plays uhm... Marissa I believe…"  
"You mean Maria?"  
"Yes! Maria! That's it! Oh my, I'll never thank you enough Santana!" he said feeling so relieved to finally know a way to find Rachel.  
"You want to know a way to thank me?" she asked with a smirk that Finn could hear in the way she talked.  
"Sure?" he asked, feeling confused.  
"Let me know how it goes" she said and Finn chuckled.  
"Of course I will." he said and smiled wide.  
"Good boy. Now, hang up, and go buy a ticket for that musical. Watch her, and go find her at the end of the show" she said and Finn nodded, not thinking that she wasn't seeing him.  
"Yes Ma'am! Thank you again!" he finally said.  
"No problem! Now hang up or I will" she says and Finn smiles before hanging up the phone.  
He didn't move at first. He had felt so relieved to remember this, but now he was starting to stress out. Even though he had that goofy smile on his face which didn't seem to want to go away.

* * *

**AN: **Did you like? I really am having fun writing this Thank you very much for the reviews, the following and the favoriting! You guys are the best!


	6. She's stunning

**AN: **Gosh, I am soooo sorry for such the late update. It's just that I've kind of lost a bit of my inspiration with school and the last 2 new episodes of glee which literally broke my heart… Anyway.. Here is the next chapter. Not very long again.. Sorry about that :/ Mistakes are mine

Disclaimer: I do NOT own glee, unfortunately. If I did, I guess no one would have hurt that bad because of the show…

* * *

It was time to go for Finn. Fortunately, he got to get a ticket for the musical quite easily. During the whole afternoon, he wondered what he would wear, what he would tell her when he will see her, if he should bring her flowers or not. After few hours, few things were figured out. He would wear a tuxedo; he bought a dozen of roses and got a little card with it. He didn't really know what to write on it yet so he decided he would wait for writing something on it just before meeting up with her. He had everything planned already. He would go to the musical, watch it, enjoy it, then he would go out and Santana told him that the actors often are leaving by the back door. He assumed he wouldn't be the only one the go there so he knew he would wait for everyone to leave before standing in front of her with the roses. He was feeling thrilled to finally get to see her again, and to get to watch her on her musical.

So Finn was all ready, in his tuxedo and roses in hands when he left his apartment. He was feeling so ecstatic when he got into his car. It was such a strange feeling though, because, he had seen Rachel for one day only, and he already had that feeling inside of him. He didn't really know what it was, but he didn't really mind, he hadn't feel that way for ages. He got in a cab and tried to stop stressing out. There no reason to be stressed, right? He was just going to see the girl he had saved to her musicals and that was all. It wasn't a big deal. Was it? Maybe it was… Maybe the tuxedo and the roses were too much? He started doubting. Maybe this was all wrong. Although it was apparently what she wanted him to do. If she didn't, she wouldn't have left this note… Finn was feeling confused until he felt the cab stopping, he was in front of the theater where Rachel's supposed to be. He got out after paying the driver and bit his lip.

Roses in one hand, the other playing with the hem of his jacket, he walked towards the entry. He took his ticket out and few minutes later, he was already sitting in his seat waiting for the musical to start.

As soon as it started, Finn found himself keeping looking for Rachel and not even paying attention really to the story going on on stage. Woops. Bad idea… What if he gets to see Rachel after that and she asks him what he thought of it? He would be screwed. So he decided to follow what the musical was telling about and just enjoy when he'll get to spot Rachel on this damn stage. And when she did, he could swear he felt his heart skip a beat. She was so stunning. It felt like he was seeing her in a new way. And then, she was singing, and he totally melts. This girl was so talented. And in this very moment, he knew his life wouldn't be the same anymore, just because of this girl.

After the musical ended, Finn finally knew what he would write on the little card with the flowers. He grabbed a pencil he had taken with him and started writing.

"_You were right. A musical can change your life. _

_Finn-" _

He had tried to write it the most good-looking possible. He has always been told his writing wasn't really beautiful, but for once, he arrived to do quite good. Not that it was a big deal, but Finn was quite perfectionist sometimes. Everything had to be perfect and so everything would go perfectly. At least, that's what he thought, but everything doesn't always go as you want them to be.

With that proud smile on his face, he got out and started walking to the back of the building. Little, didn't he imagine he wouldn't be the only one to go there. There was a crowd waiting there. He got closer and, fortunately he was tall enough to see what was going on. Rachel was there, signing programs and taking few photos. For a moment, he thought how long this must take to stay there and sign all the programs and take photos. But this was the part of the job he guessed. So like everyone else, he just waited for his turn. He even decided he would wait to be the last so that he would get all her attention. But then, this guy who plays Tony in the musical got out as well. Finn could hear few girls literally screaming at him, completely fangirling. It made him laugh. That guy walked closer from Rachel and Finn stared closely at them. The guy got closer and closer to Rachel and suddenly he kissed her, and that's when he felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. Why this guy kissed her? Was he her boyfriend? Why the hell this just happened? Finn felt totally confused, and quite hurt. It was really weird to feel that way, because it was like Finn was jealous. How could this be possible? He couldn't have feelings for Rachel. At least, not yet. But he couldn't help feeling that way, and he couldn't handle seeing the two of them staying in each other's arms and smiling at each other any longer. Finn just turned around and started walking away from the crowd, away from the building, away from Rachel. And as he was about to turn around the building, he gave one last glance towards Rachel but couldn't spot her anymore. He looked down at the flowers and sighed, letting them go on the floor and walking away, getting in a cab, back to his apartment.

* * *

**AN: **aaaah I know this is soooo sad! But no worries guys, it will get better! Please reviews and tell me what you think! Next chapter - Rachel's POV!


End file.
